comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-27 - It's Called Turkey
The warehouse was indeed empty, and Superboy gets the ship positioned inside. Kyle gets called away on some Lantern business, leaving Kon to take care of the princess. He flies around, making sure it's not too obvious that an alien spacecraft is being hidden here, but he keeps checking back, making sure the chilly warehouse isn't turning the woman into a snakecicle. "This is just a temporary thing, until we can find a better hiding place. The Titans Tower would probably be the best place for it, but you couldn't get back and forth to it from here easily." He looks down to her from one of the windows. "You alright?" K'or'chal looked up at Superboy through the window and just nods. She shivered ever so slightly, one of the more human like characteristics of her species. She nodded slightly before speaking, an understanding of her words entering Superboy's mind <>. Superboy lands next to her, considering the woman. "Okay, do you generate any body heat at all? Are you just under dressed or do I really need to find you somewhere warm to stay?" he wonders, offering his jacket. "I don't want you freezing to death just because you didn't want to be a poor guest." K'or'chal smiled slightly <> came the mental translation in Superboy's mind. "Well, let's keep what we can in," Superboy says, passing her the jacket. "At least until we can get you somewhere warm. I'd be careful going around. You're... well, rather alarming in appearance, especially when you're as angry as you were when I found you." K'or'chal didn't seem to get the implications. After all, to her she was a well dressed noble of her people. Hardly frightening. As the jacket is passed to her, K'or'chal takes it after smoothing out the feathers on her mantle, carefully drapes the jacket around her, careful not to damage her raiment's while still trying to warm up. Feeling Superboy's body heat in the jacket, she flicks her tongue out several times and smiles, and repeats the word in English. "W..warm." Superboy does a small double take. "Hey, that was actually English," he says with a smile. "Cool," he grins. "And yeah, we... well, dominant species here are mammals. Look pretty much like I do," he says, gesturing a bit. "The Green Lantern from earlier's local. Kryptonians just happen to look exactly like Humans, and, well, I'm half and half. You... well, the other alien princess I mentioned looks pretty much like a human, just the color scheme's a bit different. Well, that and her eyes are kind of like yours, just green instead of black." K'or'chal's seeming recognition of English had faded, but she smiled. She doesn't actually speak this time, but her words still enter Superboy's head. <> Her smile was almost proud, <> "Well, less socially awkward than the Tamaraneans," Superboy admits, smiling. "Though that could freak people out too," he says, having heard about some of the ways in which something like global telepathy can mess with a culture. "I'll try and get Starfire to come and pay you a visit. Someone who isn't native might be better at helping you learn about Earth than I would. I was kinda 'born' here." K'or'chal smiled and nodded. Ever fair, the princess looked up and asked, <> "Ah--," Superboy says, and pauses, right, giant snake chick. "Well, uh, what do you eat?" he wonders, trying to get a good look at her teeth, having been a bit distracted by fangs the last time he got a look. As if noticing the way superboy seemed to stare at her as she spoke, the princess smiled wide before speaking again, <> she smiled "Any particular requirements I should know about?" Superboy wonders. "We kinda got away from hunting a while ago, all of our food tends to be long-dead before we get to it. I could..." he thinks. "Swing out, get you some fast food or something. A pizza, maybe some fried chicken. Is there something you can't eat at all?" he wonders. K'or'chal tilts her head, <> It would seem that telepathy of hers not only translated what she said to others, but allowed her to understand more or less other people. <> "Okay, direct predator. Got it," Superboy says, and considers. "Stay warm, I'll be right back," he zooms off, a blur of motion. A few minutes have time to pass before he returns, passing her a grocery bag containing. A turkey. A whole, uncooked turkey. "Will this work?" he wonders. K'or'chal examines the turkey. Tracing her fingers along the wrapper before tearing it open. She flicked her tongue out once and made a face. A similar face is often made by 'that pretty dumb blond girl' on those island reality shows when its time to eat a bug. <> Tearing a peice of the turkey off, she put it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing silently, before taking the giblet bag and neck and moving to devour those with gusto. <> she asked, before coiling her self in place and moving to tear more pieces off of the turkey. Her hunger overriding her concern about the taste, and after all, it wasn't that bad. "Turkey," Superboy says. "IT's... well, normally there's a head, and feathers, but, like I said, we get other people to kill our food for us," he explains. "Soon as you're done eating, we should probably get going, get you somewhere warm." He makes a face somewhat similar to someone watching one of those shows where the pretty blonde girl has to eat a bug. "Here I'd almost been expecting you to swallow it whole. Glad you didn't, I guess." A human-seeming face unhinging it's jaw is not something he wants to actually see. K'or'chal didn't take long to finish the meal, and as she eats, perhaps Superboy might see a tad more of her predatory nature than he had wanted, but the girl seemed to not notice. Eventually, she was simply licking her fingers clean, her oddly forked tongue cleaning the last remnants of meat from her skin asked <> "Snow, we get it when it's cold sometimes," Superboy explains. "You... hmmm, three suns, you might not be used to seasons." He looks around, starting to feel a little chilly himself. He walks over and, politely as he can manage, scoops her up, one hand under her back, the other under her tail before he's flying her somewhere a little more permanent and warm to stay, explaining weather and the seasons along the way. While he doesn't leave her with his jacket, he does offer to help her find some more appropriate winter wear.